First Impasse
by bJThomas
Summary: Don't take life so seriously it is not like your getting out alive. SakuraGaara! I changed it cause votes told me to. Full Summery Inside.
1. Preface

_First Impasse_

* * *

Don't take life so seriously, it's not like your getting out Alive.

The legends tell, that if one fails to see love, they are forever damned. To, in the after death, walk the earth in search for what they have never found. Poor souls.

Me on the other hand, what if I don't want to see love. Maybe from a far, a distance that I won't travel.

I love life but, I don't have a lifetime Love. Nor will I ever, I was betrayed the first time.

Not that, that was ever love. I learned my lesson and there forth I have learned not to love.

Not really anyway.

* * *

Just to inform all that are lost

This is Sakura's P.O.V. first person.

Vote Gaara or Sasuke.


	2. Waken

_First Impasse_

Five years, that Sasuke had left Leaf to feed his ever growing lust for power, have passed.

All was back to normal. Naruto was now captain of his own ANBU squad with his strength ten times more lethal had now began to date the quite little kunoichi known as Hinata.

Kakashi was his normal self returning to being an ANBU and going on assassination missions.

And then there was me, I worked under Tsunade, and surpassed her. I was now the perfect ninja in my eyes, I had strength physically and mentally.

I had worked so hard to become the perfect medic nin and I did it flawlessly. I was now content with myself.

I began to walk down one of the main streets of Konoha that led to my favorite training grounds.

It took awhile to get there but after you got there you would never want to leave.

My place, to empty all my inner turmoil and reflect on my training in the lessons of a ninja and life.

The grounds were of normal standards and fell in just the right place in the woods.

If I sat on the top of my favorite oak tree and waited for the sun to close it's eyes on the world, the scene would be breath taking.

The sky would be a mix of colors clashing together like a tornado. The shades of pink and gold, blue mixed with red creating the perfect shade of purple.

I would rest my pink haired head upon my hands and breathe in deep. Take in the fact that I'm not that little scared girl anymore that hid behind boy's with ambitions.

Breathe out and think about how I am seventeen and proud to be where I am today, with the help of my heart being ripped out by one Uchiha Sasuke.

I would have stayed the little cry baby I was if he would of chosen differently and for that I thank him, but for what he did to this village I will never forgive him.

The sky is now opening the universe to the world. It reaches to the stars and the translucent moon.

My shining serene green eyes beg to be closed.

The cloths that I am wearing do nothing for my warmth either, just my red sleeveless Haruno vest followed by my short navy leggings and my white medic skirt.

Of coarse I have my elbow covers on and my almost knee length navy boots with the opened toe on the end. But this night is surprisingly cold.

The wind brushed passed my nose and I lifted my head as I heard something brake in the forest.

I drew a weapon from my pouch and jumped down from the tree with absolute silence.

I scanned the area for any chakra signatures and found none 'strange' I thought to my self. Just then a rabbit came running from a bush and soon after a fox chasing the rabbit.

I breathed out and rolled my eyes. I fell into a relaxed stance and put my weapon away and began to walk home in this beautiful moon lit night.

I kicked the stones that were sleeping in the street. Sighing heavily I reached for my pouch once more and retrieved my keys.

Spinning the chain in my hand I made my way to my apartment building.

I made it up to the third floor and walked down the right hallway and opened my door.

Tossing my keys on the side table by the door I walked farther in and flipped the light on. I looked around to see everything in place.

But there was something in the air that did not sit right with me. I felt a presence that was long forgotten.

I shifted my way to my room and unattached my pouch and threw it on my dresser.

Plopping myself on my bed to relax. Sighing heavily I got up and went to my bathroom. I grabbed a towel from the closet.

I soon was undressed and entered the steaming hot shower. The water pelted down on my dirty body cleaning it once more.

After sweeping shampoo into my hair I relaxed upon the shower wall. But I could not have my body turning into a prune.

So I twisted off the water and wrapped my towel around my body and stepped out of the shower.

A wave of cold air washed over my body when I went to my room. I snatched up my Pj pants and shirt I put them on. Jumping under my bed I soon became warm.

I lifted my arm and set my alarm clock for five thirty A.M. and began to drift off to dream land or so I thought.

* * *

"_Sasuke if you leave I will scream!" I yelled trying to get Sasuke to stay in Konoha and not betray it._

_Sasuke appeared behind me at that point "Thank you" and at that I passed out because he hit one of my major pressure points._

* * *

I jolted out of my bed with a cold sweat. I could feel that memory perfectly it was glued to my minds eye. 

Why did I have that dream I had tucked that memory long and far away in my head why now let it haunt me.

My alarm went off creating a startle in my blood and I jumped. I had not noticed the clock when I jumped out of bed from that damned nightmare.

Lazily getting out of bed I went to change to my training cloths I put on a tang top and baggy sweatpants. I reached for my pouch to not find it there which was strange.

I looked around my room it was by my bed side "I don't remember putting you there." I went to retrieve it. Weird that should have been in its place or at least near it.

I stepped outside just to the blank stare of the sky and the sun rising. My step faltered as a rat ran passed my foot.

Creepy I had never seen a rat that big and with such big teeth. I stepped outside of the town so I could go running, fifty laps would be good.

I grabbed my iPod and blasted my music loud enough I was sure that the clouds could hear it.

I went around the town and soon stopped at my training spot sat down and drank some water. I grabbed out some of my suriken and threw them at a tree for a little.

Soon I got into my meditative stance and began to filter chakra throughout my body, I began to walk on the top of all the trees on their leaves.

It was like flying but feeling nothing blow around you.

It was so fun just to hang out in the clouds all day but I had to practice taijusu and only one way of doing that. I dropped to the ground with little effort to land on my feet.

I found a poor old tree and slammed my fist into it without my enhanced strength. It shattered pouring wood chips on the forest floor.

That was it, my two hours of training were complete for today.

I started to walk back into town when I spotted Ino and Shikamaru walking toward me. Ino started to wave and yell as if she did not already know I saw her.

Waving back she yelled "Hey!" and I yelled back "Whats up Ino!" She soon ran up to me dragging Shikamaru behind her.

"Hey, nothing much just going to watch the clouds with Shika. You?" Ino said with a big smile on her face.

"Fun I was just getting back from training, but you know nothing really." I said back with a smile.

We then said our goodbyes and I started toward the ramen stand, I did not realize how hungry I was until the smell of food entered my nose.

I hit myself in the head remembering that I had not eaten anything this morning.

I had to start eating in the morning. I was running on an empty tank. I ordered some vegetable Raman and scarfed it down.

Soon I was done and made my way back to my apartment. Changing into my normal attire, I went to go see Tsunade.

Adjusting the red headband that lay on my head I opened the door to the Hokage's office.

"Hey, Tsunade-sama." I bowed my head in respect.

"Hello, Sakura. I have an important mission for you, You are to delver this scroll to the Kazakage and stay there to help train the medic's." Tsunade said from the desk in her office.

"Hai. When will I be leaving?" I questioned.

"As soon as possible, you will report to me every week and you will come back to Konoha when the Kazakage sees fit." she said well handing me a scroll. "Be careful."

"I will. See you later." I left the room, without hearing Tsunade say one last thing that wouldn't of made sense to me at that point.

"Good bye."

* * *

Thanks for reading tell me should I Contiune

All is up to you

Oh and I am starting a Poll should this story Be Sakura Gaara or Sasuke or other...

You can pick and vote

Your input is wanted and needed

Please reveiw AND have a great life, heres a cookie.

PEACE

WordsFromHeart


End file.
